Fright Night
by LivelyMelody14
Summary: Seddie Halloween adventures! A little late, but who cares! Also has nothing to do with the movie Fright Night, i just liked the title. kk, peace!


The keys jingled in her hand as she reached for the lock and turned the door knob smoothly and swiftly. As soon as she was in the door, keys and cellphone are dropped in the in the bowl on the table by the door. Purse on the floor, shoes walked right out of. _I left the lights on in the kitchen? What is that sound? _She thought_. _She proceeded to carefully grab the bat she kept safely hidden next to the fridge. She gripped the rubber taping of the bat and held it steadily above her head as she peeked around the corner into the living room.

"If this is some Halloween prank, I swear…" she trailed off under her breath. There was a bowl of popcorn on the table, TV humming softly. She reached in the bowl hesitantly, bat still in hand and grabbed a handful of warm popcorn.

"Hey!"

She screamed and dropped the popcorn raising the bat above her head and swinging it around wildly pointing the bat right in his face. She breathed out in relief, realizing what's really happening.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screeched poking him harshly in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Put the bat down Sam!" she glares at him, sharply throwing the bat to the ground, making a loud clanking noise.

"There! And again, what are you doing here!?" She yelled frustratedly. Her arms flailed out, consuming the space in front of her.

"Don't you remember our tradition!? We always have a scary movie marathon!" He said incredulously. Acting as if he had no idea how she could ever forget.

"Well ya we did that with Carly, but Carly's not here." She said harshly still not over that fact that he scared the crap out of her.

"Who says we can't continue the tradition even if Carly is in a different state?" He smirked and held up her three favorite most terrifying movies. She looked at him quizzically still not totally convinced and her pride told her to be mad at him for just a little bit longer.

"I don't think Carly would like that." She said defiantly crossing her arms over her abdomen.

"Come on Sam, I know these are you favorites." He taunted, waving the DVDs in front of her face. She reluctantly yanked them from his hand and went to put the first movie in the DVD player without saying a word. In victory Freddie sat down on the couch and waited for her to sit down. First up was Paranormal Activity. As soon as the beginning advertisements started to roll Sam wandered off into her bedroom and appeared moments later wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and carrying a large soft blanket.

"Did you work today?" he asked.

"Yes! It was awful!" She groaned, flopping down on the couch next to him as the movie began to play.

"Can you hit the lights?" she ordered.

"You're closer." He said, not moving an inch.

"Just do it Benson, I'm tired. What did you do today huh?" she demanded.

"Fine," He said getting up and switching of the lights, leaving their only light source as the glimmer coming from the TV.

"I work-," He was interrupted by her shushing him.

"Shut up, the movies starting." He rolled his eyes and settled into the couch.

About an hour into the movie, the TV went out and they heard something shatter, coming from the other room. Now Sam's not usually one to get scared about things but your brain becomes a little paranoid on Halloween night when you're in the middle of a scary movie and your power goes out. What conclusions would you draw? An axe murderer in your house?

"Grab the bat Freddie." She instructed calmly as she reaches for his hand next to her so she doesn't lose him in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Well, I don't want to lose you in the dark!" She explained a little less calmly.

"Calm down Sam, I'm sure something just fell because there's a storm that made the power go out." He rationalized.

"Grab the bat anyway." She insisted.

"Good idea." He had to agree he was a little scared himself but the rational part of his brain was keeping him calm. After a few tries of reaching around the couch he finally found the bat and picked it up with one hand while the other was still grasped tightly around Sam's. She was truly scared, he could tell because she was willingly holding his hand.

"We should get a flashlight first." He said.

"Ok." She said getting up and taking him with her to the kitchen, trying her best not to trip in the pitch black darkness that she was trying to navigate through. _So this is how blind people feel. _ She thought.

Once she made it to the closet with the flashlights in it she opened the door and they searched around aimlessly feeling everything in the closet trying to find their source of light. Finally Sam found one and immediately turned it on and shined it in the closet so Freddie could find the other one.

"Ok, let's go see what that noise was." She said hesitantly. Honestly she was really glad he was here with her right now because if she was home alone she would be freaking out and probably have been dialing his number pretty soon.

"Alright." He said just as confidently, but he started to move slowly with the bat and the flashlight and Sam trailing right behind him, he could feel her heart beating rapidly and hear her breathing hitch slightly as they approached the door to her bedroom.

"If someone in there is going to kill us, I want you to know that I'm glad you're the one going in first." She stated.

"Sam!"

"I'm kidding!" She defended "Are you ready." She breathed.

"Let's go."

He grasped the cold door knob and turned it to the right slowly, hearing the lock shift. He pushed the door open just a crack as Sam stood behind him grasping handfuls of his shirt. Through the crack he could only see a broken lamp, the thing that fell. He pushed it open a touch more, just enough to peek his head around the corner. He could see the whole room from his vantage point and he didn't see anything but a dark room and a broken lamp. He shined the flashlight around one more time before opening the door fully. Sam looked over from where she was hiding behind his back.

"Is there something in there?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. I told you, something just fell." He reassured.

"Awe man, my favorite lamp!" She said, gaining more courage to walk into the room completely. Freddie followed suit, protecting her just in case there really was something or someone in the house.

"Come on; let's light some candles so it isn't so dark in here." He suggested.

"Good idea." She said, getting up off the floor and using her flashlight to guide her back to the closet, where the candles also were. Freddie followed her out of the bedroom but closed the door just in case. She grabbed a lighter from the drawer and began lighting the candles.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well you could go home… I guess… cuz there's nothing really to do." She responded tentatively. He knew she didn't really want him to leave but she wasn't about to say it. That was ok with him, he knew she had her reputation but she also had a vulnerable side that came out tonight and it was a rare moment that he actually got to see it.

"Naw, I better stay here. That weather's too nasty to drive in." He replied smirking a little bit.

"Shut it." She said even before he could say something. He raised his hands up in defense and sat down on the couch. The whole place was dimly lit by three candles on the coffee table and three in the kitchen. He had to admit it was kinda romantic, mixed with the soft pattering of rain on the windows. When she finished lighting the candles she came into the living room her arms full of food from the fridge.

"If we don't eat all this, it'll go bad." She stated putting the food down in between them. She immediately started digging into the pile of food. Hunting axe murderers in your home can really make you work up an appetite.

"I wish we had a generator, like Spencer." She said thoughtfully.

"I don't know I kind of like the dark, it adds nuance to a room." He pointed out.

"You're a dork." She replied.

"The darkness just creeps me out." She added.

"I could tell." He chuckled.

"Watch it. I could kill you right now and say you broke into my house and broke my lamp." She taunted. He just laughed in response. As the food supply started to dwindle and their eyelids began to get heavy they somehow found themselves wrapped safely in each other's arms sleeping soundly.

But while they were sleeping what they didn't know was that in Sam's bedroom the drapes were flowing from the breeze coming in from the open window and a note left on the ledge saying: _"Gotcha."_

__**A/N: so let's pretend it's safe to leave six burning candles in your house while you sleep and that the house didn't burn down k? Review? YES PLEASE!:)**


End file.
